


Of Bowties and Ballgowns

by silver_doe287



Series: Clerith One-Shots [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, High School AU, prom au, senior year au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_doe287/pseuds/silver_doe287
Summary: Cloud isn't sure about many things, but one thing he is: he's taking an angel to senior prom.Day 1 prompt for Clerith week on Tumblr: Courting.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Rude, Yuffie Kisaragi/Reno
Series: Clerith One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150871
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Of Bowties and Ballgowns

“Stop – _fidgeting,_ ” Tifa muttered, annoyance seeping into her voice while she slapped Cloud’s anxious hand away, an amazing feat since both hands were in the middle of tying a ridiculous bowtie around his neck. If it was any tighter, it could easily have been the literal noose around his nervous neck, just waiting for him to slip up. Cloud sighed and forced his hand – the back of which now slightly stung from the slap – back to his side, clenching both into fists in order to exert sheer will into halting their movements. He couldn’t help it; his heart was pounding a nervous rhythm as his eyes tried to focus on his best friend’s movements. Tifa – her annoyed face displayed around a careful array of foundation, blush, eye shadow, and pink lipstick – was already ready to go.

“I can’t believe you aren’t ready yet,” she sighed as she straightened the newly-made bowtie. “They’re going to be here any minute.”

“I know, I know,” Cloud huffed as he reached up once again to help. This time however, Tifa took a step back, tilting her head to admire her handiwork.

“That will have to do,” she announced, hands on her hips as she eyed his frame up and down. “Where are your shoes? What are you doing about your hair?”

Cloud nervously patted his hair down. “Do I have to do something with it?” he asked, dejected. His hair did _not_ like to be told what to do. She sighed again and shook her head.

“It’s signature Cloud Strife,” she joked, a smile cracking across her lips. “Come on, let’s grab your shoes.”

The two friends descended down the stairs, greeted merrily by Cloud’s mom and a flashing camera.

“Oh, aren’t you two just the loveliest!” she gushed in between takes, beaming at them both once they reached the bottom of the stairs.

“Do you know where his shoes are?” Tifa asked Claudia, pointing at his black socks. His mom laughed and walked over to the entry, pulling out a pair of shiny black shoes from a paper bag. Tifa took them and stalked back to Cloud, dropping them at his feet.

“Put them on, weirdo,” she instructed, but her eyes were now shining from excitement too. Cloud sat at the bottom of the stairs, pulling the new shoes onto his feet one at a time. His dress pants made the position difficult, but he didn’t complain. His heart seemed to be drowning out everything else around him.

“I think they’re here!” his mom announced from where she’d been peeking out the front window. Sure enough, voices drifted through the open window. Cloud fumbled with the laces of his shoes, trying to tie them as quickly as possible as he inwardly expressed interest in calming the hell down. He was still fighting with his last lace when Tifa threw the door open to reveal the owners of the voices.

“You’re here!” she greeted happily, sprinting towards the pair and offering them each a hug. Cloud’s breath hitched in his throat. He cleared it and stood up quickly, nervously patting his hair again as his eyes found the open door and who stood there. His mouth fell open.

An angel stood in the doorway, a halo of white from the porch light delicately framing her bare shoulders. Her hair was gently pinned up at the crown of her head, except for a few curled tendrils encircling her heart-shaped face. Small, red flowers were splattered throughout her hair, matching the stunning red dress that hugged in all the right places. He felt a warm flush present itself on his face and looked away.

“Look at you, Cloud!” Aerith gushed, bringing her hands up to her face and squealing. Next to her, Rude didn’t even seem to pay attention. He couldn’t take his eyes off Tifa. Cloud knew how he felt as he watched Aerith out of the corner of his eye, feet rooted on the spot.

Tifa took Aerith’s hand and led her inside, beckoning Rude to follow.

“Everybody else is waiting,” Rude said simply, jerking a thumb behind him at the waiting limo.

“Give us a minute,” Tifa laughed, placing Aerith next to Cloud on the stairs and gesturing him over again. “We need some photos!”

“I agree,” Claudia added, holding the camera up again. “Look over here, Cloud!”

Cloud peeled his eyes off Aerith, who was now next to him, and looked back at his mom in confusion, just in time for a bright flash of light. Another photo. He groaned, rubbing his eyes.

“More warning next time, mom,” he complained. Aerith slipped her arm into his, causing his vision to drift to her once again. She was smiling up at him, red lipstick smartly matching her dress. Red really was her color.

“You look amazing,” she whispered while his mom focused on Rude and Tifa for a bit. Throat suddenly dry, Cloud nodded.

“Y-you too,” he managed to choke out. In truth, he was sure he had died and gone to a place that contained both heaven and hell – heaven because of the angel next to him, and hell because he had suddenly forgotten all his basic motor skills.

“One group photo,” Tifa announced, her silver dress swaying as she leaped between the two of them and showed off her dusty blue corsage to Cloud. “Also, aren’t you forgetting something?”

Cloud’s stomach dropped – she was right, he had forgotten completely about it. But his mom quickly saved the day – she picked up the two boxes from the table she set her camera on, holding them out to him. Cloud fumbled to grab them, trying to figure out which was which.

“Here, let me help,” Aerith giggled, sliding her cool fingers above his and stealing the lower package. She opened the box and revealed a boutonniere, greenery flanking a single, deep red rose. She reached up with the pin and fixed the flower to his lapel, her perfume filling his nostrils from their close proximity. She smelled amazing.

She looked up from under her eyelashes, smiling softly as she patted the flower.

“My turn,” she said gently. Cloud swallowed the lump in his throat and opened the cold, plastic box to reveal a matching red corsage, adorned with three red roses and some small white flowers behind it. Carefully lifting it out, he slipped the corsage onto her waiting wrist, fingers lingering on her creamy, cool skin. Their contact felt electrifying.

“This is so cute,” his mom mock-whispered to Tifa from behind them. Cloud felt his ears go red. He straightened up and cleared his throat, trying to show anything but embarrassment. Tifa and Rude filled in next to them at the bottom of the stairs, the former pinching his arm and hissing “smile, dummy!” She wrapped her arm around Rude and he tilted his head in closer to her. Cloud opted to do the same, quickly pulling Aerith in closer to him. She squeaked a bit but shot him a dazzling smile. It was enough for Cloud to do the same.

“Smile!” Claudia reminded, snapping the photo. “Have fun, kids! Bye honey,” she added, patting Cloud’s hair as he passed her.

“Mom,” he complained, but wasn’t spared another moment to voice his grievance. Aerith took his hand and yanked him out the door, away from his mom who was blowing kisses teasingly at him. He groaned but allowed himself to be dragged out to the limo.

“Now the party can start!” Reno announced loudly as the door opened and Rude ushered Tifa inside. His voice was grating and Cloud grit his teeth a bit. “Fill in, everybody!”

Cloud was last into the car, thankfully meaning he was the closest to the door. The driver of the limo – a tall, thin man with a graying beard and kind eyes – shut the door behind him. Instantly, his eyes were assaulted by pops of color that ran from lights in the ceiling and the floor. The light illuminated the flush, excited faces of the other teenagers, as they all talked loudly over one another and shared in their excitement for senior prom.

At the far back of the limo was a glowering Vincent, looking most unhappy as he crossed his arms and sulked in his black on black suit. Next to him was a well-dressed Reno, who was wearing turquoise and drinking a glass of something Cloud guessed wasn’t soda, judging by the waving of his arms as he talked animatedly to Yuffie, his girlfriend and special permission prom date. Yuffie, as a freshman, looked a bit not sober as well, her fuchsia dress matching the stain on her upper cheekbones. Farther down the line were the trio: Wedge in a navy suit sitting in the middle between his best friends Biggs and Jessie, who were wearing gray and lime green. Jessie shot Cloud a wink and raised her eyebrows suggestively, eyes darting between Cloud and Aerith. He groaned and slid down in his seat a bit more.

“Who wants drinks?” Reno yelled over the music that was blasting through the cab. Everybody cheered and raised their hands, Aerith included.

“Are you sure?” Cloud asked loudly, having to repeat himself over the music. Aerith grinned and grabbed his hand.

“It’s prom, Cloud,” she teased. “Stop being silly. We’re here to have a good time!”

He would have objected, except the playful look on her face when she handed him a plastic cup full of something red and sweet-smelling kept his heart from allowing his mouth to say the words. He fell mute, putting the glass to his lips and taking a small sip. It was sickly sweet, with that bitter aftertaste he knew to expect from alcohol.

“To us!” Aerith cheered, raising her plastic cup in a toast.

“To senior prom!” Tifa added with a grin. She too winked at Cloud.

“To Vincent’s mom for getting us a limo!” Wedge concluded with a hearty thrust of plastic, causing some to slosh out of the side of the cup and land on Cloud’s new shoes.

“Come on,” Cloud muttered, setting his cup in one of the provided cupholders while everybody else clinked cups and drank. Tearing off a sheet of paper towel from the provided roll, he set about dabbing at the liquid, hoping it wouldn’t stain his new shoes.

“ _So_ Cloud,” Reno drawled next, his voice wavering slightly as he hiccupped and stashed his empty cup on the counter stretching the length of the limo. “You have a gorgeous date. It’s been six months. Is tonight the night?” He waggled his eyebrows, a grin stretching across his face. “Going to round the bases?”

“ _Reno!_ ” Tifa practically jumped over the other four teens to get at the man, defending Aerith’s honor in an impressive display that Cloud could only gape at. Yuffie kept giggling, looking like she was dangerously on the verge of tipping over. Biggs hauled Tifa off Reno, the latter of whom was looking a bit worse for wear.

“I’ll have you know that Cloud is more of a gentleman than you’ll ever be,” Aerith retorted with fire brimming in her lovely green eyes. “We are courting. He’s romantic and traditional. You, Reno, are a jerk, and Yuffie deserves better. Somebody more mature.”

Reno scoffed and rolled his eyes, but looked wistfully over at Yuffie, who had just nodded off onto Bigg’s shoulder, ghost of a laugh still on her face.

“We’re here,” Vincent said flatly, cutting through the conversation before it could continue further. Cloud could feel his face burning again. He was more than happy to oblige the driver when the door opened, clambering out of the vehicle as if it were on fire. He didn’t make a quick escape, however. A cool, familiar hand grasped onto his as he had begun beelining for the door to the venue. He stopped, took a deep breath, and turned back to his girlfriend.

“That was painful,” Aerith said with a soft smile as she gazed up at him. The lamplights reflected in her eyes.

“Understatement of the century,” he breathed in return. “Can we ditch them?”

“Right after dinner.”

Content for the time being with that promise in mind, Cloud dropped her hand and held out his arm a bit more formally. Aerith took it and beamed at him. Before he knew it, she had kissed his cheek, leaving a small, pleasant heat in her wake. He blinked down at her, basking in her smile. Then he leaned down and kissed her on the lips, lingering gently at the electrifying pulse it sent through his body. When he finally pulled away, Aerith’s eyes were shining something fierce. He felt warm for different reasons.

“Shall we?” she asked. Cloud nodded, pulling her closer and leading her into their senior prom.


End file.
